Rain Drops on Roses
by oOoFruitLoopsoOo
Summary: A girl from our time is sent to the future with code name V. i know over done...but it will have a good plot. VOC i'm not good at summaries. The story is better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Rain Drops on Roses.

By: FruitLoops

Disclaimer: blah blah blah…I own nothing! Don't rub it in…

Chapter One: Party Time!

_Waverly Hall, Georgia, 2006 Nov. 1st _

Tara was an ordinary girl. She loved to party! Earlier that night she had gotten a phone call from her friend Christina to go to a party that apparently would be rockin'! They always went out to 'The Cave' to party on Friday nights after school. This, her last year of high school was going to be the best one yet. She knew it. _Ring Ring Ring Ring_ Tara rushed for the phone while trying to put the finishing touches on her cocktail dress. "Hello?" she ask and a voice immediately a voice replied, "Are you almost ready girl? We're gonna show the U.S. how to party Georgia style! WHHOOOO!" Tara, annoyed, snapped, "Yeah I'll be ready in a second. Be here on time and I'll be ready." They hung up and Tara finished messing with her curly shoulder length dirty-blonde hair. She put on her spiked high-heels and took off for the door. She was so excited about this party! She was only snappy because her boyfriend of 1 year and 8 months ,Victor, dumped her for another girl that looked like a fish. She even has a tattoo of the letter 'V' just for him. She knew it had been a stupid idea but did it anyway. She had to laugh at the memory of all her friends writing "fish-face" on her locker on bright pink letters.

She was taken from her memory by Christina's not-so-musical voice screeching, "Tara! Hurry up! My God woman! Whats your problem tonight?" Tara rolled her eyes and yelled, "Oh shut the fudge up motha sucka!" Christina threw her head back and laughed and, Tara had to chuckle at herself for saying that. She jumped in her 350 Z and took off for "The Cave." The Club was already pulsing with energy at 7:30. They arrived at the club just in time to hear Tara's Favorite song, "Luv Addict" by Family Force 5. She instantly joined everyone on the dance floor. After that, Christina drug her off the floor and sat down with her at the bar and they got drinks. They weren't 21 yet but the bar tender never checked for i.d.'s so they always got whatever they wanted. "One Bay-Breese Please," They both said in unison with their southern accents. While they were at the party the D.J., Julian, Decided he wanted to play every kind of music there was to play. He played Rammstein's "Spring", Shania Twain's "Honey I'm Home", Puscifer's "Rev 22 - 20 (Rev 4 - 20 Mix)", Nelly's "Shake Ya Tail Featha", and many others. They partied and got so drunk they could barely see straight.

Someone decided they were sober enough to drive and everyone jumped in their car. Tara didn't go though and opted to walk home. She would still never make it home. She walked out right in front of a car and got hit head on. All she saw was blackness. All she felt was pain. She resigned to it, knowing full well what she had done only 2 min to late.

_England post-United States Nov. 2nd_

When Tara started to come back to reality, she heard a man chanting a strange poem as if it were a prayer. She looked up only to hear, "Remember, Remember, the 5th of November…" and she yelled, "Help!" The poem stopped and a man wearing the strangest mask she had ever seen came to her aid. "Oh dear, what have you done to yourself?" Tara gave him a look that stated "your-insane" and backed away on her hands and knees. "I promise no harm will come to you. What is your name fair lady?" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Who are you?" the emotionless mask never changed and the man went on a tirade she didn't bother to listen to. She did however catch the last line. "What a conundrum, to ask a man in a mask who he is." She had to smirk at this. He seemed to come back to reality and realized once more she was hurt because he repeated his question, "Who are you fair lady? You may call me V." Tara cocked her head to the side and stated weakly, "My name it Tara." She man thought on it and then spotted her tattoo. "A letter 'V'?" he inquired. "This must not be coincidence, Come with me." She took his hand but before she could take to steps with him she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memory Lane

By: fruitloops

_Tara was walking in the door to her house when she saw her mother crying and a police officer come into view. _

"_I'm so sorry ma'am. No one meant for this to happen. The man was reaching for a cigarette in the floorboard and your daughter had been drinking. All we know is she walked out and was hit." The officer explained to Tara's grieving mother._

"_My life's dreams and hopes…my baby girl is lying in a morgue… and all you can say is he was reaching for a cigarette?" her mother screeched, "That man doesn't deserve to live!" _

_Tara's was so confused. She was right here! "hello! Mom! I'm right here." But no on could hear her._

_The officer left and Tara's mom sank to the floor. Tara ran to her and put her hand on her mother's shoulder and left over when her hand shot straight through her mother._

_Aileen got up and reached for one of her husband's rifles. Tara's eyes widened and she rushed to stop what she knew was coming. But she couldn't stop it. She watched as her mom brought the rifle up to her chin and pulled the trigger._

_Nothing happened. Her dad always leaves his guns unloaded. Tara's mom went into a frenzy then, and she grabbed a knife and stuck it into her chest._

"AHHHHH!" Tara bolted up right clutching her chestas if it were her that had stabbed herself. She glanced around and didn't recognize a thing. V came racing in not knowing what was going on. When Tara saw him she screeched and started slamming him with her fist as hard as she could.

V, being the strong man he was, grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"Calm down NOW!" He yelled fairly loud. By this time, Tara was shaking like a leaf. She didn't recognize him at all.

"Who the fuck are you?" she said in her most intimidating voice. V smiled beneath his mask. _She has spirit, I'll give her that. _Tara was trying to escape but didn't manage. He was to strong.

"Dost thou not remember last night?" She spoke as eloquently as possible under the current situation. She spat in his face.

"No way you prick!" She got away and tried her best to get out of the room. All she managed to do was get herself backed into a corner. V reached for a nearby lamp. It was still dark and Tara's eyes were fixed on him. He successfully turned it on and a flood of memories ripped through her mind so hard it made her cringe and grab her head in agony.

"That mask…" she was in a daze. When she looked at him, he saw that her eyes were extremely dilated. V waited for her eyes to fix themselves. Once that occurred, he tried to lighten the mood.

"I see you remember now, eh? How about a hot cup of tea." Tara was so stunned she could barely concentrate.

"do you have sweet tea?" V cocked his head to the side. He had heard of a place in the former United States called the "Deep South" that always referred to tea as sweet tea and not sweetened tea. He had read it in books. He had often wondered what it was like in this deep south.

"What?" V quickly recovered from his daze. "You speak strangely. With a strange accent as it were." Tara merely stared.

"It's called a southern accent, hun." V jerked back at the strange word. True he had heard it but not in the dialect in which she spoke it.

He got this crazy idea. "What day do you think it is?" he knew he must be losing it, but all these strange coincidences. They made him think.

"It's November 2nd, 2006." She stated mechanically. V's eyes widened and he gasped and froze.

"Come with me please." V stated in a jumble. Quite unusual for his normally well put together words and sentences.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tara said as she raced to keep up with large strides.

Once in the kitchen he explained, she said he was crazy, he showed her a calendar, and she nearly passed out.

"Would you like some tea now? Maybe it shall make this easier to swallow." V chuckled to himself at his small pun. However, Tara didn't find it as amusing.

"Yes please." She said as she crossed her arms on the table and placed her head in them and cried. _Where the hell am I?_ She was in a panic and accepted the tea and drank it too quickly. It burned her throat. She winced.

"Careful now, it's hot." He stated seeing what she was doing.

"Well damn, I could have used that info about 2 minutes ago." Tara glowered while V simply snickered.


End file.
